An important aspect of diagnostics has been dangerously underestimated and neglected. For over one hundred years, the same, now antiquated blood sampling procedures have been used with little concern for the spread of blood borne disease. Even today, with the advent of sophisticated "high tech" diagnostics, blood is grossly smeared over patient, phlebotomist and the environment of the sampling area. We believe, based on our preliminary feasibility studies, that considerable improvement could easily be made. An invention is disclosed and is briefly described as follows: a one-use inexpensive, safe, self-contained sampling and diluting device could be made that takes only the cutaneous blood necessary for testing, spreads no excess, dilutes and stores it for transport to testing site. Neither blood or contaiminated parts are exposed. The procedure is essentially non-invasive. Further development is proposed involving device improvement to make sample taking more reproducible. Small parts for which a single cavity mold exists are to be modified to maximize their function. Improvements are to be evaluated in animal tests. A limited number of human tests are to be conducted. A patient of the disclosed invention is to be filed.